Contact
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Qu'il était ridicule, Dean Winchester, de réaliser l'amour de sa vie dans un contact paume contre paume et pas au coeur d'une bataille, et pas au bord d'un précipice. - Destiel


**Autrice:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompts:** "Comment on en est arrivé là?!"

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Histoire écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2017, deuxième round de l'année.

 **Note 2:** J'avais l'image en tête de Dean et Cas paume contre paume, alors... voilà. :'D Je répondrai à vos reviews sur Jardins dans la semaine; merci encore à tous. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Contact -**

.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Dean n'aurait su le dire... Il sentait en tout cas la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos. Il savait que sa main gauche était moite.

\- Dean?

Et le fait qu'elle fût moite, Cas devait le sentir, aussi. Puisque Cas, qui essayait d'accrocher son regard, là - penchant adorablement sa tête sur le côté, un pli inquiet entre ses sourcils... Cas, Cas leur ange, Cas son meilleur ami - avait sa propre main droite contre celle de Dean, doigts écartés, paume contre paume, assis sur son lit. Comme deux enfants comparant la taille de leurs mains, innocents et curieux.

Sauf que Dean n'avait rien d'innocent. Dean était curieux, certes, mais il avait surtout voulu un **contact**. Et ce contact qu'il avait maintenant, paume contre paume, avec son meilleur ami, son ange, son Cas... Il allumait des étincelles le long de ses nerfs, dans son poignet, son bras, sa poitrine. Cas faisait naître des feux d'artifice jusque dans ses _orteils_ , et c'était dû à un bête contact qu'auraient pu avoir deux amis d'enfance dans une cour d'école; pas un contact qu'auraient dû avoir deux adultes, même si c'était entièrement la faute de Dean, Castiel restant naïf sur bien des coutumes humaines.

Comment Dean avait réussi à convaincre Cas de poser sa main contre la sienne? Il ne le savait même plus. Il soupçonnait Cas d'avoir grillé certains de ses neurones.

\- Dean?

Castiel se pencha en avant pour rencontrer ses yeux. Ce faisant, il appuya un peu plus contre sa paume, ses doigts légèrement plus courts que les siens mais plus trapus, plus forts, le contact chaud chaud chaud. Dean imaginait que Cas était capable de voir leurs cellules se mêler entre elles, et cette pensée fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine, chaud chaud chaud, son coeur battant dans ses oreilles. Oreilles qu'il savait rouges, drapeaux blancs du sentiment qui le cisaillait, au contact - au _près_ de Cas, et dont il connaissait maintenant le nom.

 _Oh_ , ce qu'il avait fallu pour connaître ce nom, rien du tout : un contact paume contre paume, et, Cas, mon coeur dans ma poitrine, mes artères contre les tiennes, les entends-tu?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, légère pliure comme une vague sur son front, et Dean avait envie de l'apaiser d'un geste mais Dean avait aussi envie de replier ses doigts entre les siens alors il ne **bougea pas**.

\- Dean. Ton expérience, que donne-t-elle?

Qu'il était ridicule, Dean Winchester, de réaliser l'amour de sa vie dans un contact paume contre paume et pas au coeur d'une bataille, et pas au bord d'un précipice.

Dean souriait, et il tremblait, et il était _terrifié_. Pour se raccrocher, se dit-il, et il leva sa main droite en miroir de la gauche, vers Cas. Les yeux de Cas s'arrondirent, et, solennel, dans un mouvement presque sacré, il colla sa main gauche à la sienne. Symétrie presque parfaite, aucun mot échangé.

Et ce fut _Cas_ qui trembla, onde sur sa peau, lèvres entrouvertes, iris incertains semblant chercher quelque chose sur son visage.

\- Dean?

Dean se pencha en avant à son tour, accentuant le contact; étincelles, étincelles dans ses veines, allumant son coeur. Un tel sentiment pourrait faire disparaître la nuit; si Castiel restait à ses côtés, ils pourraient voler le soleil et le garder pour eux.

\- Hé, Cas... Hé.

Dean sourit un peu plus, accrocha du _bleu_ de ses paupières. Ce bleu surpris, ce bleu profond, il essaya de lui souffler des réassurances de son propre vert, et, fou, sa poitrine une bougie, il les replia, ces doigts, entre les phalanges angéliques; contact moite, contact chaud, contact humain. Joie jouant les équilibristes aux coins de sa bouche.

Et le visage de Cas changea : il s'ouvrit tel une fenêtre, pupilles écarquillées, souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Sa nuque se teint de crépuscule, artères éclosant. Dean recueillit leurs pétales de ses lèvres.

\- ...Ok?

Un instant. Une seconde.

Cas inspira.

Sans même lâcher leurs mains, il fit rouler Dean en arrière sur son lit, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

\- Ok.

Dean rit.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
